1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety gate for use in obstructing doorways, passageways and similar openings to restrict the movement of small children and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of gates are known and presently on the market that are designed to prevent children from passing from one area to another or from ascending or descending stairways. Several of these gates can be adjusted for use in openings having various widths. Several of these gates also include moveable bumpers that can be extended from and retracted into the gate to respectively secure and release the gate from the opening.
A disadvantage of known gates that utilize moveable bumpers is that the mechanisms used to actuate the bumpers are complex and expensive. These gates conventionally incorporate mechanisms that include numerous interconnecting parts that require precise fits and positioning to interact with each other to extend and retract the bumpers. Gates are also known that utilize actuating mechanisms that include a complex arrangement of links, cranks, pullrods and springs that are interconnected to a pull handle. An example of such an actuating mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,461.
Another disadvantage associated with known gates is an inability of the moveable plungers to independently compensate for different spacings between each bumper and the side member of an opening. Different spacings can result from various factors such as surface irregularities of the vertical members of an opening, an opening having nonparallel vertical members and the like. Conventionally, known gates use rigid connections between the bumpers and actuating mechanism that can result in a bumper making minimal or no contact with a vertical member of the opening or a bumper exerting a very high force against the vertical member of an opening. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,461, discussed above, is an example of a gate that incorporates a pair of spring loaded plungers to accommodate irregular door frames and control the forces exerted by the plungers. However, the actuating mechanism incorporated in this gate is a complex assemblage of parts that is expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety gate that overcomes these and other disadvantages associated with known gates.